Carly's Life
by Ambie Danielle
Summary: Carlt Tenney has to deal with the up's and downs of family, and being in love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Meeting

Carly sighed as she hit the snooze button once more, trying to get more sleep. She didn't want to wake up and go to work. She didn't want to wake up knowing that this day was going to be the same as the day before. Carly suddenly sat up, looking forward to the only thing that could literally keep her awake from all the damage she had already caused.  
Coffee! She rolled her eyes as she stood up and put on her fuzzy lilac robe to keep warm from the freezing kitchen. That's where Lizzy would be, sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of Captain Crunch. Carly was thankful that her daughter knew how to make breakfast, because to her, it was way too early in the morning to even think about eating. But Lizzy had to get to school, and the school that Carly sent her too didn't serve breakfast.

"Morning sweetie." Carly said with a yawn as she walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee maker. "Did you finish your homework last night?"

Lizzy looked up at her mother, and smiled as milk ran down her face. Even though she knew how to fix her own food, she still made a mess.

"Here." Carly said as she picked up a napkin off of the table and wiped Lizzy's face off. "You had some milk running down your cheek, but I got it. So, I talked to Rosanna last night,  
and she's planning on coming to get you in a couple of days. Like I said, I'm only going to be gone for two weeks, so don't miss me all the time. And I promise I'll call every day."

"Mommy, can't we do something before you leave?" Lizzy asked. "Like a party or something?"

"Why don't we wait until I get back to have a party?" Carly said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "We could go shopping, maybe even go to Chuck E Cheese's."

Lizzy laughed, then took another bite of cereal.

"Ok, lets just focus on finish eating before we talk anymore." Carly said with a laugh. "We don't want you to have to take another shower before you catch the bus."

Setting: Wal-Mart.

Carly listened to her iPod, while pushing the buggy through the deli section. She wasn't paying attention when her buggy crashed into another man's buggy, who looked very familiar.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Carly said as she took the ear phones out of her ears and walked over to the guy. "I didn't break your eggs did I?"

"No, I think they'll survive." Carter said. "Carly...Carly Tenney. God, it's been ten years. What have you been up to?"

Carly put on her innocent smile and tried to act sexy, but she knew she couldn't pull it off.

"I've got a daughter, and I took some college classes." Carly said. "I work as a lab tech at the local hospital two blocks down. Wow, it looks like you've grown up."

Carter laughed.

"Well, you know I took that scholarship to AU." Carter replied. "Then I went pro, and I'm playing for the Colts. But I decided to come back here, trying to find some of my old roots.  
And it looks like I've already found one."

"Are you single?" Carly asked.

"Carly, Carly, Carly." Carter repeated with laughter. "You know me so much better than that. I've dated some, but I've decided to stay single for a while."

"So, how about you come over to my house and I'll fix you dinner." Carly said. "You can meet my daughter Lizzy." 


	2. Chapter 2

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.21.2507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Chapter 2 - The Love Story\par \par Carly watched from the kitchen door, as Carter played with Lizzy in the living room. All she had done was invite him over for an innocent dinner of Lizzy's favorite, lasanga, and she\par fell in love. Now she was already planning out her wedding while cooking dinner. Watching her high school sweetheart play with her nine year-old was the best thing that had ever\par happened to her. She couldn't wait to tell Rosanna about her blast from the past.\par \par "Ok you guys, dinner's done." Carly said as she walked into the living room.\par \par Carter had Lizzy down on the floor, tickling her.\par \par Lizzy was laughing loudly.\par \par "Oh, Carly." Carter said with a laugh. "I didn't notice you were standing there. Lizzy and I were just having a little tickiling contest."\par \par "I seen that." Carly said, crossing her arms. "As I was saying, dinner's ready. You do like lasanga don't you?"\par \par Carter stood up, then said "Yes."\par \par "Well, good." Carly said with a smile. "Lizzy, sweetheart, why don't you go get washed up while Carter and I set the table."\par \par Carly waited until Lizzy walked out of the living room, then face Carter.\par \par "How did you get her to do that?" Carly asked. "She never lets me tickle her."\par \par "I don't know." Carter said as he brushed his suit off. "I'm just good with kids I guess. By the way, who's her father?"\par \par Carly sighed.\par \par "Why are you so interested?" Carly asked. "It's not like she's yours."\par \par "She's ten isn't she?" Carter asked. "Look, I figured up the math Carly. I knew there was something up with you the day I left for college."\par \par "You have no right getting into my business." Carly yelled. "Lizzy is my daughter, and she's not going to have anything to do with you. Oh, and fyi she's perfectly fine being raised by\par me alone."\par \par "Is it just your business Carly?" Carter asked as he walked closer to her. "I went all this time, not knowing that I had a daughter who needed me. If I would've known, I wouldn't\par have went off. I would've stayed here and helped you. She could have a decent life."\par \par "How dare you!" Carly yelled. "How dare you insult the way I've raised her."\par \par The passion and madness was coming strong between them. Suddenly, Carter put his hands on Carly's neck and he kissed her.\par \par Carly soaked into it, but her mind was still thinking about how Lizzy was going to take it. Was she going to be mad about Carly hiding the news of her father, or would she be \par relieved to know that her father wasn't some slob?\par 


	3. Chapter 3

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.21.2507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Carly laughed as Carter pushed her down on the bed.\par \par "So, what do you want to do?" Carter asked as he laid down beside of her.\par \par "Well, we could either just lay here and talk to each other, but that would probably lead to a fight." Carly said. "Or, we can go downstairs and watch TV."\par \par "I choose lay here." Carter said with a laugh. "Maybe we'll get something good out of each other."\par \par "Yeah." Carly said.\par \par "So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Carter asked.\par \par "Oh shit." Carly said as she shot up and looked at the calendar. "Carter, I'm so sorry. I've gotta go to a nursing convention out in Bakersfield for two days. And to Lizzy it's like two\par years."\par \par "So, do you need me to watch her while you're gone?" Carter asked. "Because like I said, I'm really good with kids."\par \par \par "Yeah, especially your daughter." Carly said. "Look, I need to get packed. So, if you would go down there and watch TV with Lizzy and then we can tell her the big news when I'm\par finished?"\par \par Carter nodded as he got off the bed and walked over to Carly.\par \par "Don't stress yourself so much." Carter said as he rubbed his hand against her arm. "And I think we should wait a little while before we tell her. She barely knows me."\par \par "Carter, if we don't tell her now, she's going to hate you later on." Carly explained. "But if we tell her tonight, she might sink into the idea of having you as a father. I mean, who\par knows. You might move in one day."\par \par Carter sighed.\par \par "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but remember I play football for the colts." Carter said. "And I've gotta be back up there to start practicing in two weeks. Maybe you could find\par a nursing job up there. Plus, I need to fill my house up anyways. You should see the place, it's huge."\par \par A tear fell down Carly's cheek as she heard Carter talk about what she had always wanted.\par \par "Hey, what's wrong?" Carter asked. "Why are you crying?"\par \par Carly sniffed.\par \par "It's just me." Carly said. "We just saw each other for the first time today in almost ten years, and I've already fell back in love with you. I'm just so scared that things are going to \par turn out just like they did in high school."\par \par "And what is that?" Carter asked.\par \par "Pregnant and alone." Carly said. "Carter, I've always wanted a family with you. And believe it or not, every morning and every night I would pray for God to bring you back to me, and\par he finally did. You're the answer to my prayers Carter."\par \par Carter put his head to Carly's.\par \par "You don't have to worry about being alone anymore." Carter said. "I love you so much, and nothing can ever stop me from saying that. I admit that I didn't treat you the right way \par back in high school, and I should've noticed all the signs. But I'm not sorry for that."\par \par "But.." Carly said.\par \par Carter interrupted her again.\par \par "I'm not sorry." Carter lead on. "Because if I would've stayed with you, we wouldn't be where we were at today. And we would've never bumped into each other at Wal-Mart, and \par we wouldn't be in love like we are now. We've got a beautiful little girl waiting downstairs for one of us to come down there. So, I guess I'll let you finish packing."\par \par "Carter." Carly said as Carter began to walk to the door. Carter turned around. "I love you too."\par \par Carter walked over to Carly and kissed her, but this time in was one of those in love kisses. One that you would never forget.\par \par \par \par 


End file.
